Gria (5e Race)
Gria "Wings of a dragon and a powerful tail distinguish this unique race. Outwardly small, some might even say cute, gria make vicious foes in battle. They have a fierce, competitive spirit." -Jarvis Raiden, Human Scholar, on the Gria Physical Description Gria are a race of human-looking dragons, which possess a variety of draconic traits. They can be between 5-7 feet tall, and have the same spectrum of skin tones as humans do. Their hair color can be green, black, white, grey, orange, red, or blue, and typically matches what kind of dragon they are. Their eyes can be orange, red, purple, or blue. History Gria are essentially half-half-dragons. They are created from either a failed half-dragon blood bathing ritual, a half-dragon magically reproducing with a non-half-dragon, a rare occasion of a dragon mating with a human, or, of course, gria breeding with one another. They are typically seen as the queens and kings of most draconic races, worshipped by kobolds, respected by dragonborn, and feared by lizardfolk. Society Gria live among other draconic races, making their societies odd ones. They are almost always the leaders of whatever group they join, replacing lords and chieftains for kings and queens. Relationships Gria are seen as greedy and prideful by most races, for good reason; Most of them are. As said before, draconic races respect, fear, or worship them. Elves and Daybreakers both have respect for them, and Nightians believe that Gria wings are a delicacy. Gria Names Gria take their names directly from the draconic language, giving them very harsh sounding names. On occasion, they may mix draconic names with Sylvan, or Elvish, to sound more graceful than most of their draconic cousins. Gria Traits Grias are quarter-dragon humanoids, making them terrifying adventurers, even if they are not as draconic as they could possibly be. Adventurers should be wary of their natural greed and pride, however. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores all increase by 1. Age. Gria can live for slightly longer than humans, maturing at age 12 and living up to 150 years old. Alignment. Gria come from all kinds of backgrounds and alignments. Size. Gria can be between 5 and 7 feet tall, and weigh on average between 90-140 lbs. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Draconic Wings. ''You have draconic wings, enabling you to fly. You have a flying speed of 30 ft. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Draconic Resilience. ''You have resistance to either fire, cold, lightning, poison, or acid type damage, based on what kind of dragon you are. ''Draconic Claws. ''Your unarmed strikes add 1d4 of your chosen dragon type damage to them. You also have proficiency with them, but the base damage is unchanged. (e.g. it's 1 + str slashing + 1d4 dragontype) ''Draconic Royalty. ''You have advantage on all Charisma checks involving other draconic races. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Draconic. Racial Feats Draconic Stomach Prerequisite: You must be a Gria. You take on more than just resistance and claws from your draconic heritage. You can breathe the breath of dragons. * Once per long rest, you can use a breath weapon, based on your dragon type. Check the Dragonborn race's table for the specifics. Category:Hall of Shame